Bringing it all back together
by Doc House
Summary: Toby does what he can to bring the staff together. (Based in season three)


TITLE: Bringing it all back together. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
"Also, all meetings and briefings are being called off until after one tomorrow afternoon to accommodate the funeral for Special Agent Simon Donovan who was killed last week in a robbery during the trip to New York," Sam completed. "The funeral will begin at eight tomorrow morning and we ask out of respect for the family that press keep their distance."  
  
"Yeah," They all nodded as they finished up their notes.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
"When is CJ going to be back?" Chris asked.  
  
"CJ took some personal time and should be back sometime next week," Sam mentioned. "CJ's Deputy will be here tomorrow, so you all don't get me anymore," Sam smirked. "That's it," Sam nodded and walked off, greeting Toby at the door.  
  
"Good job," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Thanks," Sam smiled proudly.  
  
"Listen. CJ went to pick up Simon's parent in Illinois. She called a little bit ago," Toby mentioned.  
  
"How she doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think she's getting better. She just needs some time," Toby nodded. "Ginger handed me a note earlier."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know why I have an appointment with Donna?"  
  
"Josh's Donna?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. She asked Ginger to fit her in today with me," Toby said. "You have no idea why?"  
  
"Nope," Sam shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better. I have a meeting with Richard Tilson."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wants to complain about something," Sam shrugged. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded as Sam walked away.  
  
"Tobias Zachary Ziegler!" Toby turned to the woman bellowing his name.  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet," Toby moaned quietly. "Long time no see," He laughed nervously.  
  
"I just had a talk with my husband," Abbey glared. "You want to talk out here?" She snapped.  
  
"My office is good," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Come on then," Abbey grabbed Toby by the tie and dragged him to his office. "Ginger, no interruptions!" Abbey demanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ginger nodded.  
  
"Okay," Abbey yelled and slammed the door. "Where the hell do you get off talking to my husband the way you did. Let alone the President of the United States."  
  
"This was a long time ago," Toby defended.  
  
"He couldn't sleep for days and I didn't know why. I thought he was getting sick or something worse. What the hell is wrong with you?" Abbey snapped. "Why did you bring up that certain past with him?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby backed into his desk and looked over at her. "I don't know why I said the things I did."  
  
"Yes you do," Abbey glared. "You don't think he can win because he's not playing hardball like you want him to."  
  
"The way he's going now, he won't win," Toby snapped. "The way everything is going, we're never going to win."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Josiah Bartlet is capable to run this country with honor. But he lets his demons shout down on him and stop him from being the best President we've seen in years. He lets the past haunt him," Toby explained. "And I know you. So don't tell me I'm wrong. Someone had to call him on it and I didn't see you standing in line to do just that."  
  
"Don't pin this on me?" Abbey warned.  
  
"After I said it. I knew I went overboard. But part of me still believes what I said needed to be said."  
  
"Toby," Abbey calmed down by taking a few deep breaths. "It's a very personal subject for him."  
  
"I understand," Toby nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"This staff is falling apart Toby. You need to be the one that brings them back together," Abbey mentioned. "You need to fix this."  
  
"I don't know if I can," Toby whispered.  
  
"Look inside yourself," Abbey smiled. "You'll find it."  
  
"Yeah," Toby shrugged.  
  
"CJ, Josh, and Sam all look up to you. Show them how to get their minds back into the game," Abbey smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"I better go," Abbey nodded. "And thank you," She whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping him confront his demons," Abbey said as she walked out, not looking back.  
  
"I get yelled at then I get thanked," Toby shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Toby," Ginger poked her head in. "Donna."  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded and sat down in the chair behind his desk.  
  
"Hi," Donna said as she walked in and shut the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Toby asked.  
  
"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything," Donna said as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry about," Toby shook his head.  
  
"I would have went to Josh, but he's been busy with the vote and everything."  
  
"What's going on?" Toby asked again.  
  
"Have you talked to CJ?"  
  
"This morning. She's picking up Simon's family and bringing them to Washington for the funeral tomorrow."  
  
"That's good," Donna nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you sense that everything around here has changed dramatically?" Donna asked. "I mean. I look back to the first two years we were here and how hard we worked. Now it feels like nothing we do matters."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded slowly. "We've hit a rough patch. Trust me, I've hit many before this."  
  
"Does it stop?" Donna looked over at him.  
  
"Sometimes," Toby said honestly. "Why did you come to me?"  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't lie to me to make me feel better," Donna smiled and looked down. "I don't want to leave just yet."  
  
"We're not going out without a fight. We'll get back on track. It just takes some time," Toby said. "Trust me."  
  
"I do," Donna smiled.  
  
"Just keep doing what you're doing and let me deal with this," Toby said. "I think after the funeral, we'll all spend some quality time trying to find the old White House and see if we can't get it back."  
  
"Thank you," Donna smiled and stood. "Sorry about taking up your time."  
  
"Anytime," Toby smiled. "You're one of the people I don't mind seeing," Toby smirked.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Donna smiled and walked out.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"I hate funerals," Josh moaned as he walked back to his office with Donna.  
  
"I think it was a nice service," Donna mentioned as she sat in the chair.  
  
"It was," Josh nodded. "It's just depressing."  
  
"It's a funeral," Donna said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Josh moaned and loosened his tie. "What do I have on the schedule today?"  
  
"At noon, you have a meeting with Toby."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He set it up yesterday," Donna shrugged. "Then you have some free time until one."  
  
"Free time," Josh smiled. "I like that."  
  
"I thought you would," Donna smiled and started walking out. "You have ten minutes before Toby."  
  
"Thanks," Josh nodded and picked up a folder on his desk and began to read it.  
  
SAM'S OFFICE  
  
"Ginger, I need Hickman's file," Sam mentioned as he walked back into his office.  
  
"How was the funeral?" Ginger asked.  
  
"It was okay," Sam nodded. "It was hard seeing Simon's family though."  
  
"Yeah," Ginger nodded. "I'll get you the file at one."  
  
"Why one?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"The President wants everyone to take some free time before they start back into work," Ginger shrugged. "But Toby wants to meet with you in ten minutes in the Roosevelt room."  
  
"Just me?"  
  
"Everyone needs to go," Ginger mentioned. "Ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
"You okay?" Carol asked as they made it back to CJ's office.  
  
"I think so," CJ nodded slowly and put her bag down on the desk. "His family's very sweet," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Yes they are," Carol nodded her agreement. "Kevin came in this morning. He'll do the briefing later today."  
  
"Good," CJ nodded.  
  
"Are you just going to stay at home?" Carol asked.  
  
"I was thinking about going to California to see my parents," CJ mentioned. "Toby bought me a plane ticket yesterday."  
  
"That was nice of him," Carol smiled. "Speaking of Toby. He wants a meeting with everyone at noon in the Roosevelt room. He wants you to be there."  
  
"At noon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
ROOSEVELT ROOM  
  
Josh, Donna, Sam, CJ, Ginger, Bonnie, Margaret, Carol, Leo, Charlie, Ed, Larry, and several more people were gathered in the room, waiting for Toby.  
  
"Does anyone know what this is about?" Josh asked.  
  
"I have no idea," CJ shrugged.  
  
"Sorry," Toby barged in. "Have a seat."  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked as everyone that could grabbed a seat.  
  
"For the past year, I've been noticing some changes in this administration, and I want to address them before we dig ourselves a bigger hole."  
  
"What?" Josh asked.  
  
"Ever since the President went public about his MS, everything around here stopped. People felt mad, upset, sad, whatever. It's time to get up off the mat people," Toby looked around. "We've always been able to get things done. And in the past year, we haven't been able to do anything right. The main reason is because we're not working together like we used to. In order to form a strong team, we all need to work together. We need to trust each other. And we all need to help each other. If we continue to work like this, come November, we will be kicked out of this White House. Everything we know now will be thrown out the window. And we won't have anyone to blame but ourselves," Toby stopped and watched as everyone looked down as if they were getting yelled at. "I'm guilty just like everyone else here. But besides letting my anger out through my work, I let it out at the President. This isn't who we are. We're stronger then people give us credit for."  
  
"Yeah," Everyone agreed.  
  
"I was asked by two very important people to call this meeting and see what I can do to get the old administration back. I don't know how to do that but to just tell the truth. So I'm here now, asking you all to follow me to re-elect Jed Bartlet as President. Because I need all your help."  
  
"I'm in," Sam nodded.  
  
"Me too," Donna smiled.  
  
"Count me in," Josh grinned.  
  
"Us too," Bonnie, Ginger, and Margaret smiled.  
  
"It's time," Leo nodded and smiled. "I'm in."  
  
"CJ?" Toby looked over at her.  
  
"Lets kick some ass," CJ smiled.  
  
"Damn straight!" Josh and Sam yelled.  
  
"Welcome to the committee to re-elect the President," Toby nodded and looked over at Leo. "I think we're back."  
  
"Lets get back to work," Leo smiled.  
  
"Yes sir," Everyone walked out, smiling and laughing.  
  
"You did good," Leo smiled and patted Toby on the back. "You think it worked?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I do."  
  
The End 


End file.
